


One night in Bulgaria

by imera



Series: Halloween Drabble Day 2012 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is persuaded to stay in Bulgaria to witness the Kukeri</p>
            </blockquote>





	One night in Bulgaria

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drabble Day challenge at hd-writers over at livejournal  
> Prompt #19 – Photo: Boys in Jeans

Percy loved his job, he loved the challenges, he loved the protocols and laws, and he loved all the different tasks. While he wasn’t someone who loved to travelled, he did love to see new places and cultured.

He originally planned to return the previous day but the Bulgarian National Quidditch team persuaded him to stay and celebration Kukeri with them. Percy didn’t know what it was, but decided to participate. They described the celebration as their version of Halloween. It was held after New Years and before Lent, which Percy discovered meant before Easter.

The Bulgarians that were a part of the celebration dressed up in strange and elaborate costumes that covered their bodies. They wore big wooden masks that originally represented the goat, sometime the mask had two sides, representing the good and the bad. Bells hang from their belts, making noise every time they moved. They walked in a rhythmic style or danced through the street to scare evil spirits away with their costumes and the sound of the bells. The head Kuker would also perform various rituals to impart health, fecundity and food fortune to the people of his village.

Percy tried to keep an eye on everything but he still missed some things, like when some of the creatures mimicked duels and other kinds of demonstrations.

“Do you like the celebration zo far?” someone said beside Percy. He knew instantly who the voice belonged to, Viktor Krum.

“I find it quite pleasant; I’ve never seen anything like this.” He almost wished they had this kind of traditions back home, instead of the tradition of eating candy until their stomach aches.

Percy was occupied looking at the dancing and was not aware of how dangerously close Viktor move, not until Viktor gently squeezed his arse cheek.

“I notize the vay you stared at my team yesterday, in the changing room; did you like what you sav?” Viktor whispered into his ear.

Percy blushed, he hadn’t thought anybody saw him when he glanced at the well toned players, he was normally invincible.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have glare. Please don’t tell my boss.” Percy didn’t know what he would do if he was fired.

“Vhy would I tell him? I don’t mind.” Percy gasped when Viktor squeezed his arse again. “I vonder if you vod be interested zpending night in my apartment, I have zome books if you vant to read instead.”

Percy looked at Viktor, not sure what to say. Viktor squeezed Percy’s arse again and eagerly attacked Percy’s neck with a hungry mouth. Percy struggled to think and wanted to curse Viktor for making it harder for him to think straight. “Yes,” Percy whispered.


End file.
